


Unexpected

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending to Overwatch, Biting, Bottom Gabriel, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Gabriel, PWP, Pre-Fall, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Retirement, Scenting, Top Jack, messy sex, mostly just porn, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Jack can't figure out what's gotten into Gabriel lately. It feels like all they do is fuck.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jefwett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jefwett/gifts).



> Commissioned project for Jefwett! Sorry it's so late getting up here but hopefully it'll be finished much quicker. ^^; 
> 
> It'll just be about 4 chapters, and the plot is very thin. It's mostly just focused on Jack/Gabe's relationship and the happiness they experience with their pregnancy and the retirement that comes after. Enjoy~

Gabriel wasn’t in heat(that had happened about two months ago now). 

But he had been acting like it. 

Lately he hasn’t been able to keep his hands off Jack; whenever they were alone, or even after a meeting, or sometimes just spontaneously in the hallways when they ran into each other on base. 

Jack couldn’t say he minded all the extra attention; but he was perplexed as to where it was coming from. 

Gabriel was normally a reserved and private person. It wasn’t a secret they were a bonded pair(had been for nearly twenty years now), but he wasn’t one to show affection in public and definitely didn’t try to jump his bones in public spaces either. 

So when he entered their apartment and found himself with an armful of eager Gabriel; he hadn’t questioned things(just yet). This had become the norm, and Jack was more than happy to indulge his omega’s spontaneously horny side. 

“Need you.” Gabriel purred against his ear and how could Jack deny him anything with that tone? 

“Mm,” Jack nosed against Gabriel’s temple, down to scent at his throat as they stumbled through their apartment to the bedroom. Gabriel’s hands were all over him, helping rid him of clothing; leaving the fabric in heaps behind them like a trail of breadcrumbs, “I’m here for you. I got you.” 

Jack did the same with Gabriel, easing him out of his clothing and tossing the fabric in piles over their bedroom floor until they both landed in their messy bed. More of a nest, really, Gabriel had been spending all his extra time in bed lately(which was also unusual). 

But Jack was too distracted to think about any of that, or what it meant. His mind not yet traveling to bad places and thinking something ill; like maybe Gabriel was sick, or he was suffering through some start of menopause or some such thing. 

None of that mattered at the moment because Gabriel felt strong under his wandering hands, and sounded beautiful when he kissed his throat and arched his back so prettily-- 

Loved when those thick thighs bracketed his waist and his ass raised to press against his groin with all the eagerness of a man much younger. 

Gabriel smelled sweet, different from his heat scent and different from his usual arousal. 

Jack couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t stop scenting him and was hardly aware of the growling rumble that started in his chest that drove his mate absolutely wild beneath him. 

“Please.” Gabriel moaned, nails raking down Jack’s freckled back, dry humping the alpha’s stomach while his ass got Jack’s dick wet from where he had trapped it between his cheeks. 

“What’s gotten into you baby?” He finally asked, but didn’t really expect an answer, reaching between them to slide two fingers inside of his needy omega. Grinning to himself when Gabriel gasped and started to eagerly fuck himself down on Jack’s fingers like he was starved for it, “Been so needy lately.” 

“I don’t know.” Gabriel groaned, after a few moments frustrated with the lack of girth and length of Jack’s fingers, “Can’t help it. Need it. Feels like my head’s all fucked up, like back when we got injected every other day.” 

It felt like it should be a red flag; but right now everything felt so good, smelled so good, he couldn’t even ask anymore about it. 

Jack was definitely thinking with his dick when he pulled his fingers out of Gabriel only to urge him to get on his hands and knees. He sat back enough to give the other man space to get himself situated. Unable to help it as he stroked his own cock and waited. 

Gabriel made a show of it, eagerly presenting as if Jack needed any more reason to fuck his pretty omega. He showed his ass and spread his legs, letting the alpha see the swing of his balls and the length of his small cock. His ass was wet, nearly dripping down his thighs and the way he looked when he glanced over his shoulder was positively sinful. Gabriel’s bedroom eyes and the open wetness of his mouth caused Jack to growl deeper. 

He felt so possessive it was startling; especially when his mate wasn’t on heat. What had gotten into them both? He could hardly care as he mounted the other man. Pressing him down with the weight of his body as he lined his cock up with his hole. “Want it?” He growled into his ear, biting the skin of it and causing Gabriel to moan. 

“Yes, yes,” He panted, clawing the sheets already and trying to assist in getting Jack seated, “Fuck me Jack.” 

“So fucking beautiful like this.” He groaned as his cockhead speared Gabriel’s hole; the tight heat engulfing him inch by inch. The feeling was always amazing, but when his mate was so eager and wet it felt even better. 

“Move, I need you to move. Fuck me!” He growled beneath him, his body rumbling with the force of it. 

Jack flashed his teeth in return and bit at Gabriel’s shoulder, over to his throat, “You’ll take what I give you.” 

“I’ll take what I want.” Gabriel snarled, jerking his ass back on his alpha’s cock and starting a pace that Jack was quick to reciprocate. 

He wasn’t going to be outdone, and he wasn’t going to let Gabriel have control. So instead he sunk his teeth into the back of the omega’s neck; enjoying when the omega squirmed beneath him, fighting that instinctive urge to go limp and take it. 

But it was enough to give Jack an edge, to give him leverage as he fucked into Gabriel almost meanly. The sound of skin slapping skin and the wet squelch of Gabriel’s ass filling the quiet of their bedroom. The room saturated with their dual scents; sex and natural pheromones. 

“Jack--” Gabriel started to babble after not too long, body trembling as the alpha pounded him, “God Jack, please, fuck, please!” 

He pulled his teeth from the back of Gabriel’s neck; his skin glistening with saliva and blood. Couldn’t help but lick at the indents of his teeth as he continued to puppy hump his mate. Couldn’t even focus on getting a proper thrust; just jack rabbiting into him like a teenager because he never wanted to leave that tight heat. 

“You smell so fucking good.” It was Jack’s turn to babble praise, scenting at his mate’s hairline, pushing his nose up into his curls as he just inhaled the scent of him, “Feel so good under me.” 

“I’m so close.” Gabriel panted beneath him, rolling his hips back to meet his thrusts; not to be outdone by his alpha. 

Jack felt his knot start to develop, catching on Gabriel’s puffy rim and he knew it wouldn’t be long. But he was determined to get his mate to come first. Trying his best not to pop his knot so soon; continuing to angle himself and rut into him. 

Until finally he felt the tension leave Gabriel’s body; the omega gasping his name while his inner muscles clenched down on him. The feel of it caused him to whimper as Gabriel’s body jerked through his orgasm. 

Even if he couldn’t see it, he could smell his mate’s cum and it drove him to finally slam himself home. Forcing the knot inside of Gabriel and groaning deep as he came inside of him. Filling his mate, his body jerking in time to the feeling of his balls emptying. 

They both slowly came down from their highs; Jack the first to nip and nuzzle at his boneless omega. Working to turn them to their sides so they could be comfortable while they waited for the knot to deflate. 

He petted Gabriel in the afterglow, just rumbling soft, tangling their legs and enjoying just how close they were. As close as they could ever be. “That better?” He asked cheekily against Gabriel’s ear. 

“Mm.” He purred soft, his eyes were closed and his hands were gently petting up and down Jack’s arms where they looped around his waist. 

Jack made a soft noise as he continued to nose at the arch of Gabriel’s neck, pleased when his omega gave him more room to work. He scented down to his shoulder and back again; trying to understand what this warm smell was. 

Not heat, not normal arousal. 

Sweet and addicting; almost--

Milky? 

His brows pinched as he continued to smell at Gabriel, less leisurely now, almost great snuffling breaths. 

“What is it?” Gabriel finally asked, since this wasn’t normal; almost sleepy in his irritation at how ridiculous his alpha was. 

“Gabe,” Jack finally spoke, lifting up on an elbow to try and look at his mate’s face, “I know this smell.” 

“Do you?” He didn’t seem particularly convinced, hadn’t even opened his eyes. 

“Ana smelled like this, when she was pregnant.” 

Gabriel immediately tensed, his brown eyes opened, wide in their shock, “Pregnant?”


End file.
